magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Prometheus
- Light Novel= - Manga ▾= - Normal Form= - Original Form= }} }} |name = Prometheus |romaji = Purometeusu |gender = Male |age = Unknown |status = Alive |eyecolor = Silver |haircolor = Blonde |occupation = |partner(s) = Charlotte Lieben Frau |jpname = プロメテウス|othernames = Prophet |partner = Charlotte Lieben Frau |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 2|species = Diva|manga debut = Chapter 19|affiliation = Greek Mythology (formerly) Hayashizaki Kazuki}} Prometheus '''(プロメテウス) is the Diva of Charlotte Lieben Frau. Appearance Prometheus takes the appearance of a young boy with light blonde hair and silver eyes. His whole body is clad in mysterious suit that is made from unknown material that is neither cloth, nor metal. Hayashizaki Kazuki described him as neither good, nor evil. Based on his outfit, he seems to be a space alien, or a human from the future. When Prometheus's full power is released, he takes a form of a man in the prime of life, with a large, muscular build. Personality Not much is known about his personality, but his face describes it perfectly. He usually has a very stoic and blank expression on his face. He is very snobbish. Some time ago, he forgot his name and who he is, but with the help of Charlotte, he regained his memories. When he re-encountered the Italian King, Regina Olympia Folnar, Prometheus displayed intense anger towards her and her blind faith to the Greek Mythology, while mocking her at the same time. Prometheus wanted mankind to become independent of the gods and didn't regret his decision to help them. Like all Divas that are aligned with Kazuki he acknowledged him as his King. He's also loyal to his Contractor Charlotte and follows her orders whenever she's in a dire situation. Prometheus is very proficient in science and technology, like operating jet planes, etc. History Background At first, Prometheus appears as a strange Diva with amnesia who doesn't know his name. In Volume 7, it was discovered that the Italian King, Regina Olympia Folnar was the one who wounded and left him half-dead, the caused his amnesia. He was in such a sorry state that he had even forgotten his own name. He made an offer to a terminally ill 14 year-old girl, Charlotte Lieben Frau. They wound up sharing the same body, taking over the parts of her body that were sick. This cured her and allowed her to live a normal life for the first time. While at the same time giving him the chance to recover his own strength. Lotte decided to call him "Prophet". Since the Germans demanded strict adherence to Norse Mythology, Lotte was facing execution for making an Illegal Contract. He used his unique understanding of technology to fly her to Japan on a jet airplane to seek asylum and thus she became a refugee. The Knight Order carefully investigated him, as he was fully materialized, but found no evidence he had encroached on Lotte's mind. She was then enrolled in the National Knight Academy at only 14. Plot '''Volume 2 When Charlotte was enrolled as a transfer student most students were not told the truth to avoid concern about the German response. They were told falsely say that Lotte was native to Japan originally and that she was a relative of the blond teacher Liz Liza Westwood. Only the residents of the Witch's House, where she would be staying were told the whole truth. He made an appearance during the explanation of her situation. Leme was delighted to finally see a Diva shorter than herself and recognized that they were in a similar state. Later Kazuki was forced to give Lotte instructions on how to work the water heater for the bathtub, as "for some reason" he refused to turn up when she was taking a bath. Both he and Leme were fascinated enough by his lecture to turn up to watch it. He also made an appearance during her match with Hikita Kōhaku. When Kazuki and Lotte visited Akihabara, both "Prophet" and Leme turned up, fascinated by many of the products for sale. But Lotte complained they were getting in the way of their date so they left at once. During their second battle against Beatrix Baumgard to protect Lotte, Kazuki kissed her in order to perform a full summoning. It was then that Prometheus' true identity was confirmed. By using Kazuki's power he was temporarily restored to his original power and appearance. He transformed Kazuki's sword to make it more powerful and ideally suited to him. He was then able to use it to defeat Beatrix. Volume 3 When they meet a Diva of the Japanese Mythology and discuss their philosophy, Prometheus materializes. He says there were a number of old faiths in the world based on similar concepts, but outside of Japan the strict faith doctrines of the other countries had crashed those religions. He is also questioned them about a mysterious dark energy being sensed underground but he had hasn’t noticed it at all like Leme and the 72 Pillars. While the party explores the underground facility Miō and Lotte become separated from the others. They break into what seems to be a control room with several monitors and a heavily secured computer. Despite never having touched one before, Prometheus is able to bypass all the security measures and hack in. He is unable to locate the others or a map. But he finds the research files and copies them to a disc as evidence. He also turns on the security monitor allowing them to see and hear their friends. Kazuki and Koyuki encounter the school’s Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō. He freely admits the facility was a secret government-sponsored lab which researched ways to artificially boost magic power. Prometheus did concede that that using such methods could give Japan an advantage over the other Magically Advanced Countries, which had rejected science and technology. But the monstrous experiments he was describing in which so many innocent people had died or been driven insane should never be condoned. Leme was horrified that despite the 72 Pillars giving Japan a level of freedom far beyond what was granted by the other Mythologies, they had still been trying to find a way to enslave them. The government had abandoned the project but the Headmaster started the project up again on his own. He had begun producing living weapons whose ego had been crushed but armed with powerful Summoning Magic. He had framed Kazuki so he could transplant is King’s Authority to his daughter, who in his mind was the only person “worthy” to lead this army. By this time Kazuki recognized the obvious signs that his mind had been corroded. The Headmaster had become and Illegal Magician without even realizing it until that very moment. Once he accepted the truth, he surrendered to Nyarlathotep without a fight, who was able to seize his body. He admitted the man has been a useful pawn. He had unwittingly created the perfect obedient new vessel for him, Kaguya, after having brainwashed her to obey him from birth. The last thing he wanted before switching hosts was Kazuki’s Stigma, which would allow him to enslave the 72 Pillars and use them to destroy the other Mythologies. Only 12 of these living weapons had been produced so far. Today would be the first test, in which he would use them to attack the Swordsmanship Division who dared to oppose him. Of course, their targets also included anyone who had stumbled upon the truth of this facility. Kazuki is able to help his friends in time and they all escape to the surface. They team up with friends and allies and defeat the Quad-Core Magicians. Kazuki exposes the Headmaster as an Illegal Magician and manages to destroy the evil Dive responsible. Powers and Abilities Summoning: Prometheus can summon personal equipment. Technokinesis: Prometheus can use any sort of technology at ease just by first glance. He can operate any transportation vehicle, hack computers, etc. Trivia * Prometheus (/prəˈmiːθiːəs/ prə-mee-thee-əs; Greek: Προμηθεύς promɛːtʰeús, meaning "forethought") is a Titan in Greek mythology, best known as the benefactor who brought fire to mankind. * He is addressed by Regina as the Titan of Wisdom. Category:Divas Category:Male Characters Category:Characters